Love the One You're With
is the third episode of the ninth season and the 175th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The survivors from the crash are asked to make an almost impossible decision that will affect the rest of their lives. Meanwhile, tension grows between Jackson and April after they're forced to work together, and Alex tries to restrain himself with one of the interns. Full Summary We open with Meredith, Derek, Callie, Owen (as a proxy), and the lawyers in a conference room. They're discussing the extent of injuries. Derek Shepherd, hand injury with nerve damage. Arizona Robbins, open femur fracture with resulting above-knee amputation. Lexie Grey, deceased. Mark Sloan, deceased. Meredith wants to know if they've found out why the plane crashed. One of the lawyers says investigations can take years and that they want to help the survivors put it behind them, so they offer a one-time settlement agreement that must be unanimous. Owen calls Cristina to let her know what's going on. She says she's been "okay." He replies he's been "fine," but he clearly misses her as he keeps patting the bed. Meredith and Derek are discussing the settlement, asking each other if they should or should not settle. Derek replies he doesn't know. As they're about to go to sleep, Meredith asks to keep the lights on. Callie is trying to convince Arizona that the settlement is good and that it will take care of her, Arizona, and Sofia. Arizona doesn't seem interested and doesn't respond. As Callie goes to brush a bit of hair away from her forehead, Arizona flinches. Callie looks hurt and puts her hand down. The next day, Meredith confronts Alex as an intern just gave her a compliment on her old house, meaning Alex is still staying there. Meredith demands her key back, just as April walks in and says excitedly "Can you believe we're in the attendings' lounge!?" Meredith wants to know what April is doing there and April says Hunt got her from the farm. Bailey looks skeptical and neither Meredith nor Alex knew April was coming back. Jackson walks in then, too, and seems shocked to see April. Jackson takes his shirt off and Bailey reminds them they are all attendings now and they do not change in front of each other. Alex responds, "Yeah, but Kepner does," as April is staring at Jackson. April seems flustered. They all leave and Webber walks in. Bailey says she cannot get used to having them in the attendings' lounge. Webber says he is still getting used to having Bailey in there. In Minnesota, Cristina is walking into the office to talk to her new boss after her R&R period. He hires her back and informs her she'll be working with Dr. Thomas today. Jo, Alex, and Callie all get ready for a 16-year-old who was in a sailing accident. Callie tells Alex to stop sleeping with his co-workers and Karev responds "I slept with you." Callie replies, "And now I no longer sleep with men." Jackson is taking care of a patient who is there for skin removal after a 117-pound weight loss. She sends her fiancé out of the room after they ask her to remove her robe. April averts her eyes. The lady wants to know when she can "jump" her fiancé's bones. Jackson says her incisions will be healed in about two weeks. Callie is with the injured sailing girl, whose foot been nearly taken off. She says they may not be able to save it and the girl starts screaming. Jo starts exclaiming as the girl's foot moves, meaning the nerves are still intact. Jo wants to scrub in, but Alex says she should monitor his pre- and post-ops. Yang seems annoyed with a family who is trying to feed their "Pop Pop" tater tot hot dishes. Derek and Meredith are cleaning up Zola's toys. Derek asks her again "Should we settle?" Meredith still seems indecisive, but says that Zola is sleeping and all they are doing is talking. Derek laughs and they get down to busines. April and Jackson meet awkwardly in the attendings' lounge, deciding to fix the incision points together. Jackson looks surprised to hear April is staying the attendings' lounge. She tells Jackson she is "revirginizing," which involves prayer which she has time to do. Jackson seems upset, saying she wants to pretend that they never happened. Jackson walks out before April can explain. Yang complains she came to work with Dr. Parker, not Thomas. Parker says she should just "take her shift" with the old man and he'll see to it they work together. Bailey says that she doesn't think Kepner should be doing a procedure like an umbilical hernia because she failed her boards and was fired twice. Meredith and Cristina have a heart-to-heart over FaceTime, while Bailey puts up Post-it notes saying "This is a public space", "Clear out food," and "This is not a closet." Jackson spills coffee on April and as he goes to clean it up, he turns away and says, "Let's pretend this never happened." Jo brings Callie a coffee and compliments her smile, as well as calling her eyes "beautiful". Callie knows Jo is flirting with her and says it would be "really sweet" if she was into ladies, but she guesses Jo isn't lesbian and just wants a surgery. Callie also says that Jo has poked a very horny bear and Jo looks almost sick. Callie laughs and tells Jo to give the coffee to Alex. Jackson and April are arguing in surgery. When Meredith tries to figure out what's going on, both yell "Nothing!" at the same time. Meredith figures it out shortly after and says, "Oh. My. God." Derek reminds Webber of a case where they killed a patient by mistake and settled out of court, like they are trying to do with Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Arizona, etc. Cristina tells Owen she doesn't know whether to settle or not. Meredith hits Jackson on the head with a towel, saying "She was a virgin." Jackson replies that he knew that. Meredith hits him again, saying, "You defiled a virgin!". Jackson said that the Chief banged his mom. When she is startled and questions, "Owen?" he clarifies that he meant Dr. Webber. Meredith says, "If it makes you feel any better, he banged my mom, too!" Jackson says that makes him feel worse. Callie says they should settle and everyone says agrees, except for Derek who says he's undecisive. Thomas tells Cristina how to suture a heart without a synthetic patch. Callie says Arizona should go to the meeting. Alex is harsh again towards Jo and she starts sniffling and says she's really embarassed because she's crying in front of her boss. She says this is the first time she's failed and she can't stand being the loser intern. Alex says she isn't the loser intern and she hasn't pissed him off; It's that Dr. Torres said not to flirt with her. Derek visits the crashed plane, which is being stored in a garage. Every piece gives him memories of the woods, like where Lexie died and where he got his hand stuck. Jackson and April talk again. April seems really awkward and says she can't be near him because it's too hard for her. As she's about to walk out, she grabs Jackson in a passionate kiss, and they do it. Bailey is still complaining about the other attendings, the new ones, and cleaning out all their mess. Webber asks Bailey what's REALLY going on. She says Tuck let go of her hand and says the other Tucker is getting married again. She says everyone is moving on and she's still here, doing appes and colies. Webber says it's good, and that it means that Bailey gets her hand back, and she has time. Callie gets back to Arizona and finds her sitting in a puddle of pee because she couldn't make it to the toilet. Arizona starts screaming at Callie, blaming her for everything that happened. They both start crying and screaming. Thomas tells Cristina he was in a plane crash, too, and then he offers her a smoke. She declines and he says he doesn't smoke either. The meeting happens. Everyone except Derek seems to agree to settle. Once he makes his case, they change their minds, except for Callie. The lawyer tries to interject a few times, but each time is met with a chorus of "Shut up!". In the end, Callie says not to settle. The vote is unanimous and they do not settle. Cast Main Cast 9x03MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x03CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x03AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x03MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x03RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x03CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x03OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x03AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x03JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x03DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x03CraigThomas.png|Craig Thomas 9x03DrParker.png|Darren Parker 9x03JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x03ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x03StephanieEdwards.png|Jackson Avery and Stephanie Edwards 9x03RoxieMyers.png|Roxie Myers 9x03AirlineRep.png|Airline Rep 9x03EmeryJames.png|Emery James 9x03HazelJames.png|Hazel James 9x03DoctorsRep.png|Doctor's Rep 9x03NateJames.png|Nate James 9x03FrankMyers.png|Frank Myers 9x03Ray.png|Ray 9x03RinaTina.png|Rina and Tina 9x03Isaac.png|Isaac 9x03Chuckie.png|Chuckie *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *William Daniels as Dr. Craig Thomas *Steven Culp as Dr. Darren Parker *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Stefanie Black as Roxie Meyers *Ned Vaughn as Airline Rep *Skyler Day as Emery James *Rebecca Lowman as Hazel James *Meeghan Holaway as Doctor's Rep Co-Starring *Boo Arnold as Nate James *Matthew Downs as Frank Myers *Christopher Michael as Ray *Neena Bidasha as Rina *Veena Bidasha as Tina *Tony Mirrcandani as Isaac *Luke Ganalon as Chuckie Medical Notes Music Icky Blossoms - Heat Lightning|"Heat Lightning" - Icky Blossoms 903 The Heavy-What Makes A Good Man|"What Makes a Good Man?" - The Heavy DOLOREAN - "What Could You Do?"|"What Could You Do?" - Dolorean 903 Julia Stone-It's All Okay|"It's All Okay" - Julia Stone 903 Benjamin Francis Leftwich-I Won't Back Down|"I Won't Back Down" - Benjamin Francis Leftwich Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Love the One You're With, originally sung by Stephen Stills. *This episode scored 9.69 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 9x03-7.jpg 9x03-8.jpg 9x03-10.jpg 9x03-0.jpg 9x03-1.jpg 9x03-2.jpg 9x03-3.jpg 9x03-4.jpg 9x03-5.jpg 9x03-6.jpg 9x03-11.jpg 9x03-12.jpg 9x03-13.jpg 9x03-15.jpg 9x03-16.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x03BTS1.jpg 9x03BTS2.jpg Quotes :Jackson: The Chief banged my mom. :Meredith: What? The... Owen? :Jackson: I mean Webber, Dr. Webber banged my mom. : Meredith: Oh... oh... Oh my god! :Jackson: Yeah, I know... :Meredith: Well, if it makes you feel any better: he banged my mom too. ---- :Callie: I'm coming to get you, you're going to this meeting, it starts in twenty minutes! (looking for her) Arizona... Where are you? (she founds her lying on the bathroom floor) Are you okay? Where is the nurse? :Arizona: I didn't like her, so I fired her. :Callie: Oh, great, great. It's just... Why are you...? :Arizona: I thought, that I could get to the toilet on time by myself. Apparently I was wrong. :Callie: Did you fall, are you ok? :Arizona: Do I look ok? I'm sitting in a pool of my own urine! :Callie: I'm putting you in the shower. :Arizona: No, just get out! :Callie: Hey! Do not talk to me that way! :Arizona: Please, please, get out! :Callie: Arizona... :Arizona: Did you hear me? You did this! I can't even pee by myself! :Callie: Yeah and that's a problem because you now stink! This bathroom stinks! I'm not sharing my home with somebody who smells like this! :Arizona: (screaming) Get of off me! :Callie: (puts Arizona in the shower while crying) I have nowhere else to go. This is my life now too! :(Arizona looks at her and realizes that she's trying to help her and that she is suffering too.) Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes Category:GA Episodes